Hogwarts High
by Hallowdawn45
Summary: Hogwarts High is a school for magical students. Hermione and her two best friends, Luna and Neville are in their last year at Hogwarts High. So are the horrible quartet, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zambini. No War/Voldemort/Blood Issues. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, school and places.
1. Chapter 1 Prude

Hi Everyone! I have been thinking of this idea for a long time and will probably only update once in a while because of exams. Reviews can be good or bad, I don't really mind. If you see a mistake please tell me and I will correct it. Background Info: No war, No Voldemort, No muggleborn/pureblood issues.

DHDHDH

Hogwarts High is a very prestigious school located in the bustling city of Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was a village before, but after the school was built people started moving and the village expanded into a city. Hogwarts High is a private school, most students are from very rich backgrounds and there are some scholarships available. That is how Hermione was accepted; she had always been a very bright child but didn't know how much until she was given a scholarship. The school was amazing and had the best of everything; Hermione just wished the students had been as nice. The other students felt that she was an outcast because of her lack of wealth. Luckily, Luna and Neville were rich but still accepted her and their friendship had blossomed. Luna and Neville were from well off backgrounds. They had become instant best friends, Hermione still remembered how.

*Flashback*

Hermione walked into the school, nervously fumbling with her blazer. Her skirt was at an appropriate measurement, just under the knee. She had her satchel and books. Fitting the nerd category and saw many give her nasty looks. She even heard some say, "That's the prude girl who got in scholarship," and "this place has gone to the dogs." She had been so upset but refused to let them know. Then as she was walking across the school courtyard a motorbike zoomed past her, making her fall into the mud, she saw the boy take off his helmet and she gasped. He looked down at her and outstretched an arm, "Draco Malfoy, you are?" "Hermione Granger," she said taking his hand. "Sorry for the mud," Hermione took off her blazer and was about to clean her uniform with a quick spell but then he did it instead, "Deio," she had never heard the spell before. Then she looked at her uniform and it was clean but then she saw the words all over her uniform appear, prude. She looked at him shocked, "see you around prude," he walked away.

Hermione ran through the halls not looking at anyone, she ran straight into the toilet cubicle. She heard some girls enter. "Did you see what Draco did to that Granger girl?" "It was hilarious!" "Served her right for being all self righteous and walking into school as if she belongs here," "I know what you mean," "At least she got to be close to Draco though, he actually touched her, if only he would help me like that," "don't be silly Parvati, he's a player!" Then she heard them leave. She came out of the cubicle looking at her uniform. "What they said wasn't true, we all belong here, they are just jealous that you actually have more than one brain cell." Hermione turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair smiling at her, "I'm Luna, now lets do something with this uniform. Finite Deio" Then suddenly it was normal again, "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!" Luna took her hand and led her out of the toilets, outside was a boy with a worried expression on his face, "Luna lets go!" "Yes one moment Neville. This is Hermione, Hermione this is Neville," Hermione smiled, "Hi Neville," "Hi! I heard what happened, don't worry about the rest of them, now lets go to class, McGonagall will kill us if we are late," with that the three went to class.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione, Neville and Luna had become great friends and their friendship was very strong. Hermione loved them to bits. On the other hand there was the Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zambini and Ron Weasley, the most popular and wealthy students at Hogwarts. They were the biggest prats she had ever seen and hated them with a passion. Ron Weasley came from a large family that had the least wealth as it was recently acquired after his father found a way to use muggle technology near magic. This was a very new industry and as the founder the family had become very rich. Ron Weasley may have a rich family but he did not have the brains to match. He was going out with Lavender Brown, a complete bimbo. Hermione found him to be very lazy and the only thing he cared about was Quidditch. Then there is Blaise Zambini, very rich from his father's broomstick company. He unlike Ron actually had brains. He was very easy going and was going out with Pansy Parkinson. No one really knew much about him, as he liked privacy. However Pansy loved telling everyone about her life, the latest news that Hermione had to hear was that her and Blaise had gone off to his ridiculously huge island for some down time. Harry Potter was rich because his family was the owners of many Quidditch teams, making his father and Blaise's father very close. Finally, Draco Malfoy, he was the only heir to the of the most powerful and rich family in all of the wizarding world. His family was known to be very influential and crossing them was dangerous, Draco Malfoy seemed to reflect this. He walked around in school as the resident bad boy. He seemed to do whatever it took to go against his parents. This included, flying motorbikes, being a player and complete disregard for events by being very drunk. Recently he had been caught shagging in a cupboard at his mothers charity fundraiser for snakes. His friends seemed to like his attitude, which Hermione thought to be just downright reckless and girls seemed to fall at his feet with this money, good looks and bad boy to the boot personality.

DHDHDH

That's it. I just wanted to post this chapter to find out if anyone was interested. Please tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2 No Longer A Prude

Hey Guys! Loved the response thank you.

Okay some quick answers to questions:

**Ramyfan**  
**Arent hermiones parents dentists? Its a very well payed job so why is she poor?**

The reason we don't have any blood issues in this fic is because everyone is pureblood, reason I choose purebloods and not muggleborns because it's easier to explain why it's still got magic and that in future chapters Hermione's parents understand magic. Therefore, Hermione's parents are not dentists but low paid ministry workers.

**Heather **

**Why is Harry Potter the bad guy though? Are Hermione, Neville, and Luna your favourite characters and you just wanted to make them the main characters? **

Harry is a bad guy because I think he would be that type of person if he never had Voldemort interfering with his pureblood life. He would have been around with other rich boys and that would have affected him. Also this is a society highly affected with the amount of wealth you have so it also affected the people you spent time with, including people like Harry and Ron. Neville and Luna seem like a few of the people that wouldn't care about wealth even if they had been brought up like that. It's not about favourite characters, just what would make sense. For example, Goyle and Crabbe wouldn't make sense at all.

Thank you for the kind reviews guys x

** (Mentions of sex in this chapter)**

Chapter 2

Hermione:

Hermione woke up startled, she hated mornings. She got up got ready. She wore her shirt, all buttons done up, tie perfectly in palace, blazer nice and crisp. Her skirt was right under her knee. Just how she liked it. Then she looked at the mirror. She felt different. She had never experienced this feeling of such love and passion before. She felt like she had grown up so much in a night. It changed everything. Hermione left the dorms feeling more confident than ever. She went to the dorm kitchen and got a apple before leaving.

Hermione walked to school with a smile plastered on her face. Her aura was full of butterflies. She reached the school and saw Luna and Neville waiting for her. Luna pointed at her and told Neville something and he shook his head. "Hey guys!" Hermione said very cheerfully as they walked together. Neville and Luna raised their eyebrows, "what?" "Don't you what us! You did it didn't you! Tell the world, the resident bookworm got laid!" Hermione whacked Neville across the head. "SHUSH!" Luna then grinned and said, " SO YOU DID!?" "Yes, it was Jack. Happy now?" Neville and Luna nodded.

Hermione had been going out with a Durmstrang exchange student, Jack for a year. Last night they had gone to another step and Hermione was so happy and blissfully walking to class. Jack had always made her feel special, not an easy feet as Hermione had very low self esteem because of the many years full of taunts from her class mates. However being with Jack she had felt like a girl for once. He was sweet, nice and funny. Luna and Neville were happy to see Hermione be happy especially as they had started going out and didn't want her to feel like a third wheel.

Hermione, Luna and Neville started walking to class.

Draco:

Draco woke up to the sun in his eye. He got up swiftly; he had always been a morning person. He got up and had a shower and came out. Wore his white shirt and plain trousers, obviously not tucking his shirt and loosely putting his tie around his neck before taking his leather jacket. He came down to the breakfast table where his parents were already seated. "Draco, dear join us for breakfast," Draco scowled at his mother's cheery tone, "Like I have a choice," he sat down and began buttering his toast. "Draco please behave and do something about that horrible uniform." Draco looked at his father and replied, "Father I don't care about my uniform and I will behave as I please, " "Draco me and your mother are sick of this-" "yeah yeah, heard it all before, bye," He left his toast on the table and left the house. Narcissa Malfoy sighed, "Lucius could you not have waited till breakfast was over? He never eats!" "That boy doesn't care about us, stop caring of him so much, and no I couldn't wait. We are not extras in the Draco show! I will not stand for this anymore!" Lucius Malfoy left the table. Narcissa told her maid to clear the table and she left too for he daily duties.

Draco felt the wind in his hair as he rode his motorbike to school. Draco loved the thrill and speed of the bike. It was everything he needed to let go of some of the steam that he got when around his parents. They expected him to be like them, rich, successful and of a high class. Well he didn't want to and didn't give a shit. He saw the school and slowed down. He parked and then saw his friends. Blaise was fully snogging Pansy, Lavender had her arms around Ron and Harry stood sheepishly talking to Ginny. Draco chuckled, "Potter stop flirting with Wesley's sister!" "Shut it Malfoy! Just cause you broke up with… who was it? Lauren. Lara?" "Laura, mate at least I wasn't waiting for weeks to get her to bed like you and ginger." Ron at this point looked at Draco and looked ready to kill, "Mate shut up! I don't need to hear about my sister when kissing my girlfriend!" Draco and Harry just laughed off before the bell rang and the girls said goodbye wanting to go to the toilets to check their hair and uniform before class. This meant the boys went to class.

As they were walking to class they refused to move out of the way for anyone. Then as they walked and joked about Harry and Ginny, Hermione came in Draco's way. Her papers went flying around them because of the contact. Draco was about to call her prude but then he saw her face. He saw the faint blush on her cheeks, the bright eyes and aura. He smirked, "Granger, you've put me in a spot of trouble now," "Oh really?" she questioned him whilst raising an eyebrow. He nodded, " see I need a new name because," he leaned down into her ear and whispered, " you' re not a prude anymore, are you?"


	3. Chapter 3 Ideas and Skin

Hey Everyone!

Its nice to know you appreciate me answering the questions. They are in seventh year.

Chapter 3

Hermione looked at him shocked. She didn't think it was that obvious. However she refused to let him know she was surprised and tried to remain calm, "I have no idea what you mean." Draco looked at her with interest. The goody, bookworm had finally gotten some. He wasn't surprised; she had gotten very attractive over the years. However Draco knew better than to become attached to someone of lower status. Then something clicked and he realised that she was of lower status. Pursuing her would annoy his parents more than anything. Then he felt someone poke his chest. It was Granger. "Malfoy, some of us have to get to class, we don't all rely on our dads to buy the school to let us pass." Draco looked at her with distaste, "If I remember correctly you came in my way so move," he went past her leaving her to pick up her papers from the floor. Hermione was furious as she picked up her work. Then she heard the bell, "shit" she ran through the halls to Snape's class. She reached the class and saw Snape writing on the board, she tried to tip toe in quietly when," Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us. I will see you in detention, no ifs and buts, now get to your seat." She sat down quickly next to Luna and Neville, "What happened? You're never late," asked Neville. Hermione mouthed Malfoy before rushing to copy down what was on the board.

After five minutes Draco Malfoy swaggered into class and if it was possible his uniform even worse then before. His shirt unbuttoned a quarter down. His tie missing and his hair dishevelled in his eyes. Girls around the class started to swoon and fan themselves. The muttering and whispering got to Snape; "Be quiet. Mr Malfoy you will be joining Miss Granger in detention." "Sir I have," "Mr Malfoy, I do not care as you need to realise that you must take responsibility for your actions. If you do not want detention it will do you well to be in my class on time." Draco looked at with pure anger and sat down at the back of the classroom. He thought about the detention and then realised this could play to his benefit. He wanted to get close to Granger. He sat there at the back, his eyes hidden by his hair and he smirked.

Professor Snape looked at his godson suspiciously because he looked far too happy about the detention. He knew his godson was always up to trouble if Narcissa's letters were accurate. So when his rebellious godson started smirking, he felt the trouble brewing. To Professor Snape's delight the lesson went smoothly and not a moment too soon the bell rang.

Hermione left the room swiftly; she reached her locker and was cornered by Neville and Luna. "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded, "I'm fine, I will meet you after Ancient Runes," she walked away leaving Neville and Luna looking at her with concern. Hermione continued to walk when she saw Pansy, Ginny and Lavender talking, she tried to walk past without being noticed but it seemed luck was not on her side when Pansy said, "Hermione, how are you?" Hermione looked at them, uncomfortable with the situation. "Fine," she muttered and then she ran. The girls looked at her running figure, upset.

In her first year, before Pansy, Ginny and Lavender were associated with their boyfriends they were already very popular but very nice people. They had been very nice to Hermione; she had enjoyed their friendship. It also seemed they would become as close as she had become with Neville and Luna. That was until they got into relationships with people who didn't like Hermione. This strained what could have been a beautiful friendship and before it started it was over.

Hermione had been very distraught but had gotten over it after so many years. She still saw the subtle attempts of the girls to try and be friends with her, but she didn't want to trust them to be pushed aside again for other people. She understood they were different from her but it angered her that they left her for the people that were horrible to her. Hermione had come a long way from the insecure and weak girl that cried in the bathroom and had to be comforted. She had learned how to take of herself and now was more than capable of facing the snooty students. She didn't mind the mean comments and knew that she had to survive one more year and then she could forget the bullies.

Hermione's lessons were over very quickly. The day was over for all the students and as she was about to go to her dorms she remembered her detention. She went to the classroom and saw Snape. He nodded at her, acknowledging her presence. She sat down and got out her homework. She sat there in silence doing her work when Draco Malfoy came in. He looked at her and smirked, walking towards the desk. She had expected him to sit far away from her but he shocked her by sitting next to her. She tried to act as if it didn't matter.

Draco was upset by the lack of attention he was receiving and decided he had to do something. He took his work out and then leaned towards her, his legs brushing hers. He started writing and then placed his left hand underneath the table on her thigh. Hermione jumped the moment his cool fingers touched her warm thigh, Snape raised an eyebrow and Draco looked innocent while Hermione's face matched the Weasley hair. Snape looked at them one more minute before resuming trying to ignore them. The moment Snape lost interest in them, Hermione looked at Draco with pure anger and embarrassment. "Malfoy I don't know what you are playing at but keep your hands to yourself. I am not one of your fan girls. I do not take kindly to sexual harassment." She hissed before taking her work, showing Snape and leaving the room. Draco smirked in triumph. He had gotten under her skin. Well at least on it.

DHDHDH

Thanks for reviewing and following! Please continue to review and ask questions if you are confused and continue to comment, I love hearing your thoughts! I have tried to keep the exclamation marks and commas to a minimal (tried).

Hallowdawn45

xoxo


End file.
